


A Dark Winter's Night

by OurToxicPhan



Series: Downton Abbey Drabbles [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Andy's POV, Drabble, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Gay, Historical, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurToxicPhan/pseuds/OurToxicPhan
Summary: Andy joins Thomas for an evening smoke.





	A Dark Winter's Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a drabble so let me know what you think :)

He tossed his cigarette to the ground and pushed off the courtyard wall, exhaling tendrils of smoke towards me. It gathered around my flushed cheeks and goosebumps rose on my skin. "What do you want from me?"

His azure eyes searched mine as my breath turned to mist between us. "You." I whispered. "I want you".

He let out a shuddering breath and slowly, hesitantly, like a mother holding her babe for the first time, his lips met mine. The taste of tea and tobacco blended as our tongues danced together, a secret waltz fading into the dark winter night.


End file.
